VC3 Hard Mission: Doomsday Countdown
Doomsday Countdown is a Hard Mission, available in the postgame Map Shop for 24000 DCT at R&D Lvl 23. Strategy You need to guard boxes in Area 1 and 4. Area 1's box cannot be reached except from Area 3 or Area 4. General Strategy: Starting from Area 4, go to Area 1->Area 3->Area 2->Area 1. Deploy Imca, a scout, a sniper, and an engineer in Area 4. Deploy your officers in Area 1. Phase 1 # Open Fire with Imca in Area 4, move forward, hit the enemy tank and as many enemies as possible. # Move forward with your scout in Area 4, if possible kill the enemy on the flag, otherwise kill a trooper or lancer on the way. # Use your sniper in Area 4 to kill enemies on the flag. # Using your scout in Area 4, capture Flag 1, withdraw. # In Area 1, Flag 4, deploy a scout elite, kill the enemy on your base, go around the east and capture Flag 3, defend. # In Area 3, Flag 1, redeploy one of your trooper leaders to kill the defender on the point. Defend. # In Area 3, deploy a Scout Elite, and capture Flag 4. Use the sandbags to make it. # Same as above, defend once you capture. # Deploy a lancer in Area 1, Flag 4 to kill the enemy tank, withdraw. # In Area 4, Flag 3, redeploy your leader Scout Elite from Area 1 and go around to capture Flag 2. # Same as above, once you capture defend. # Deploy a trooper in Area 2 Flag 4 to kill the defender and defend. Phase 2 # Select your sniper in Area 4 and kill the enemy lancer. # Same as above, kill remaining units # In Area 1, select your scout and kill the enemy lancer on the east. # Same as above, withdraw. # In Area 2, move your trooper forward to capture the top left flag. # Same as above, withdraw. # Deploy a lancer in Area 2 top left flag and kill the enemy tank, withdraw. # Redeploy scout leader to Area 2 top left, kill any enemies and head to Flag 1. You won't be able to make it in one trip, so stop midway to kill enemies if needed. # Same as above, capture Flag 1 in Area 2, defend. # Area 1 Flag 2 deploy a trooper to defend the area. # Same area deploy a gunner to defend. # Area 3 Flag 1 deploy a Lancer and kill the enemy tank, withdraw. Phase 3 # Cleanup enemies in Area 1, withdraw # Same as above # Deploy a fresh trooper from Flag 2 Area 1, head to the grass south, kill hiding enemy. # Redeploy your scout leader to Area 3, head to the northwestern flag. # Same as above # Kill remaining enemies in Area 3 with snipers # Same as above # Use Area Recon if needed. Area 2 may have a hiding unit to the far left behind the buildings from the top. # Free CP # Free CP # Free CP # Free CP Rewards